


Dangerous Woman

by BenBitchops



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews knows what she wants and how to get it, Auston in lingerie is fire ok, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rule 63 Auston, Rule 63 Mitch, this whole thing was purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: Auston Matthews is a never ending book of surprises that Patrick is having the time of his life unraveling.(Basically: What Auston Matthews wants, Auston Matthews gets.)





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since last year’s kinktober. Yeah, I know. So here’s my very self indulgent fic where I wanted girl Auston to call Patty ‘Daddy’

Auston Matthews is a never ending book of surprises that Patrick is having the time of his life unraveling. Sure sometimes those surprises are on the ice where she never fails to make everyone around her fall over themselves, it also translates to off the ice when the team goes out to a club and Auston’s dressed up for the occasion. Sometimes she shows up in skintight jeans that hug every curve with a top that proudly shows off her tattoos for everyone to see, other times it’s a dress that leaves Pat wondering how on earth she managed to get it on in the first place. 

(And maybe he wonders how  _ he  _ could get it off. He tries not to go there too much but he’s a simple man.)

His ‘Auston problem’ is getting worse and he’s not helping his own cause by allowing her to invade his home whenever she wants, sometimes alone and sometimes with Mitch in tow, the two girls taking it upon themselves to educate him on ‘modern times’ as if he’s sixty not thirty-nine. 

It also happens on the road, both of them demanding that Pat play another round of cards with them before he forces the two back to their shared room before curfew. 

(He tries his best not to read into the look Auston shoots him over her shoulder before she follows Mitch out the door. That little smirk haunting his dreams long after he’s had a very eventful cold shower.)

—

During their first road trip of the new season things change, something Pat is sure is a sign that his demise is coming. Mitch stops showing up at his door with Auston, opting to hang out with John for “Liney  _ bonding _ time, Patty” as Auston had put it. 

(Turns out John isn’t immune to the Marner Charm after all, if anything Pat is sure that John wanted nothing more that to fall under Mitch’s spell.)

Pat tries not to think about the way Auston had looked at him when she’d said that, hoping to keep his sanity safely incheck for the rest of the season. But if Pat has learned anything from being on the same team as Auston, it’s that Auston Matthews doesn’t wait for things to come to her. She’s Auston Matthews for Christ sake, she makes full grown defensemen cry in her wake. Pat never stood a chance. 

—

They’re in Washington, high off a win with a whole road trip under their belts, finally back at the hotel after a quick trip to a bar to celebrate when Pat notices Mitch and Auston whispering between themselves near the elevators. 

The image itself isn’t weird, it’s because it’s the two of them that Pat is a little concerned of what the girls might be up to. He doesn’t have to wonder for long when he sees Mitch bounce over to where John is talking to Naz, whispering in his ear something that makes him turn bright red and nod his head quickly. 

Pat thinks he should step in and stop JT from punching a laughing Naz but he’s too tired to deal with them and he’s got bigger problems when Auston appears at his side making him jump a little in surprise. If the grin on her lips is anything to go by, Pat is about to agree to whatever she wants without any questions. 

“Can I room with you tonight? Mitchy and JT are  _ bonding _ in our room tonight and I don’t wanna subject myself to Kappy drunk crying over Will again.”

It’s a question, he’s not going to dispute that, but Auston doesn’t ask to get an answer. She asks to let you know what she wants and Pat never learned how to tell her no. 

“Yeah, sure...We can head up now if you’d like?”

Auston shakes her head, a tiny grin on her lips as she takes a step back pointing towards where Mitch is waiting by the elevator with a matching grin on her face. 

“I’ll be over in a few, gotta grab a few things and change.”

He barely nods before she turns on her heel and walks off leaving him to stare after her, mesmerized by the way her hips move. 

(He’s a weak man, okay? He can’t help the way his eyes zero in on the way her jeans hug her ass the way it does. Years of training and hockey having blessed Auston with an ass that Pat has seen many people make fools of themselves over. Him being a very prime example.)

He ignores the looks coming from John as they take the next elevator up after the girls, not exactly in the mood to open up about their joint problem. Not now, not ever. 

—

Pat finishes changing into his pajamas when a knock at his door makes him jump, having momentarily forgotten that Auston would be sleeping in his room. He takes a moment to mentally prepare himself before opening the door only to lose every ounce of sanity he had left as he takes in the sight in front of him. 

“Gonna let me in, Patty?”

Auston’s stood in front of him wearing a long plain dark purple sleep robe that barely reaches her knees, a pair of black pumps that seem to make her legs look even longer, but what really fries his brain is the tiny peek of glittery fabric he can see through the top of the robe. 

“A-Auston..”

Her hand is against his chest pushing him back into the room and he can’t do anything but watch her lift her leg back to kick the door shut before pushing him towards his bed. 

“Sit.” 

Pat drops down onto the bed almost instantly, he feels weak as he watches Auston step back giving Pat clear view of her outfit again. But the robe is nothing compared to the sparkly black lingerie hidden underneath that takes Patrick’s breath away and makes his head spin at all of the skin on display just for  _ him _ . 

“You like?”

Auston turns in a circle slowly giving Pat the chance to take in everything before stopping to step between his legs. Her fingers brush across his cheeks, to his hair before moving down his neck to rest on his shoulders giving them a light squeeze. There’s a different kind of smile on Auston’s lips now, different than the one he got in the lobby, this one holds an edge of worry in it that makes him want to make it go away. 

“You look..”

He doesn’t know where to put his hands, there’s so much skin and he’s not sure if he’s even allowed to touch her, but Auston takes care of that for him as she reaches for his hands to settle them on her hips letting him feel the lace as well. 

“ _ Fuck.  _ Auston, Darling, you look gorgeous...Is this all for me?”

The blush that covers Auston’s cheeks as she nods makes something warm bloom in his chest as he reaches a hand up to cup her face gently. Watching her lean into his touch, lashes fluttering as she moves closer making his whole body light up. This gorgeous woman is all his, even if just for the night is a dream come true. 

“Just for you, Patty. Always just for you.”

Pat thinks back to all the times Auston looked back at him before disappearing onto the dance floor with Mitch, before she’d leave his room and the feel of her eyes watching him in the locker room finally make sense and suddenly he feels like an idiot. 

“Oh, Darling. I didn’t realize.”

Auston laughs softly as she moves to straddle his lap, her thighs framing his as she crowds into him leaving nothing to his imagination. The way her bra makes her breasts look, makes Pat want to bury his face there. Just her everything is making his brain go haywire, he’s a lost cause at this point, but at least Auston has a handle on this. 

“I know, but now that you finally got it I have so many things that I want. You won’t say no to me, right Patty?”

Pat nods as he lets his hands wonder, fingers brushing over beautifully tanned skin feeling all the strong muscle before moving down grab handfuls of the ass that has been haunting his dreams for almost two years now. 

“Whatever you want, Auston..”

Suddenly she lifts off of his lap to fall onto the bed beside him, legs spread wide while she grins up at him looking absolutely gorgeous all laid out for him like this. 

“Want you to fuck me, Patty. Can you do that for me?”

Pat swallows as he moves to crawl over her, boxing her in with his body, enjoying the way she shivers when he presses his weight down onto her carefully. 

“Okay...Okay. Whatever you want, Darling.”

Auston’s arms wrap around his neck tugging him down just enough for her to press her lips to his in a kiss that leaves him a little dizzy as he braces one hand near her head while his other cups her jaw. They stay like that, trading soft kisses, before Auston lifts a leg to dig her heel into his ass making him bite at her bottom lip in retaliation. 

“You’re taking too long.”   
  
Pat pulls back slightly to raise a brow down at her but Auston just smiles sweetly up at him as she moves her hands to his hips to tug at his pants. He shouldn’t let her have whatever she wants but at this point he really doesn’t think he can say no to her, so he lifts up to pull his shirt off and just as he’s about to reach for his waistband Auston’s hands come up to rest against his chest while biting her lip.

“Fuck..You’re unreal..”   
  
His head spins a little because this beautiful woman has definitely seen her fair share of very handsome men but the way she’s looking at him while tracing her fingers over his chest made him feel like he was the greatest thing she’s ever laid eyes on, which is a lot to take in so he just bends his head down to kiss her again hoping she can’t feel his rapidly beating heart. 

After a moment he moves from her lips down to the curve of her neck as he slides a hand down her body to trace over where she’s hot and wet for him, it makes a whine slip from her lips, which spurs Pat into pressing soft kisses against her throat as he presses down against her.   
  
“Want your fingers, come on.”   
  
He laughs softly against her neck as he moves to slip his hand into her underwear so he can trace the tip of his fingers over her, loving the way she shivers and grips his shoulders tightly. He flicks his thumb over her clit which makes her hips buck up and another whine to slip from her mouth as he continues to tease her for a bit before she finally moves her hands back down to tug at his waist band.    
  
“Patty, if you don’t-  _ fuck! _ ”   
  
Pat grins at the way Auston’s breath hitches, her eyes fluttering when he slips two of his fingers into her, momentarily frying his brain as he takes in how wet and warm she feels. He scissors his fingers feeling her shake around him before she gathers enough strength to slip a hand into his pants and wrap her hand around his cock giving it a few firm pumps as she tugs him back down for a kiss. They move almost in sync, a small voice in his head comments that it’s just like how they are on the ice which makes this all the more insane to him.   
  


Auston gets needy for more before Pat has a chance to give her another finger, both her hands shoving his boxers down before she lifts a leg up to her chest showing off her flexibility as she gently pushes him back to get her panties off, “Get the condom on. Now.”

Pat wants to slow her down but Auston has other plans as she pulls the rest of her outfit off after pulling a condom out of her bra to throw it at Pat’s chest, making Pat’s mouth go dry as he scrambles to rip the condom open and slip it on carefully, “Auston…Darling, are you sure about this?”

Long tanned legs wrap around Pat’s waist and with a show of some serious strength, Auston manages to flip them so she’s on top grinning down at Pat’s shocked face, “I’m more than sure. I’ve wanted this for way too long, Patty.”

Pat raises a hand to rest against Auston’s waist as she takes his cock in hand and slowly lines him up with where she’s absolutely dripping, “Go slow, Darling. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

He knows what he’s doing, the way his tone goes soft and sweet along with the gentle way he’s brushing his thumb against the tattoo on her ribs makes Auston’s face burn as she slowly lowers herself down, both of them shivering as she takes him in inch by inch until she’s fully seated on his lap with a blissed out look on her face, “F-Fuck. You feel so good,  _ Daddy.”  _

Pat thought he had gained the upper hand here again but Auston’s flipped the table on him again, and she’s won if the look on her face says anything about the way Pat’s breath hitched at one simple word, “Say that again, Darling…”

Auston smirks, a sharp thing that makes Pat’s blood run hot as he watches her lean down until her chest is flush with his own, her whole body is a dream that Pat can’t wait to keep exploring, “I said...You feel so fucking good,  _ Daddy.”  _

It’s almost on instinct the way Pat’s hands both grip Auston’s waist to pull her off his cock slowly before pulling her back down in a way that causes her to throw her head back and whine loudly until he presses two of his fingers into her mouth, his free hand gripping that gorgeous ass to start moving her up and down in a perfect rhythm, “Shh, Darling. Can’t have everyone hear the way you beg for Daddy to fuck you, now can we?” 

Auston whimpers around Pat’s fingers slowly she starting to suckling on them as her eyes roll back at the way Pat’s picked up the pace, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other absolute music to both their ears, “Such a good girl, Auston. Always listen so good when I tell you something, good girl like you deserves a reward.”

With the hand gripping her ass, Pat holds her down and uses her to grind down against him to watch the way she drools around his fingers while clenching around him like a vice making Pat curse softly under his breath, “Next time I’ll make sure we’re somewhere no one can hear us.” 

The sound Auston makes causes Pat to smirk as he presses his heels into the bed and starts fucking up into Auston in a way that has her digging her nails into his chest as she tries to push back into his thrusts, “I’ll make sure of it because I wanna hear exactly how loud you beg for Daddy to fuck your little pussy. Would you want that, Darling?”

Auston nods her head as best as she can, nails leaving red lines across Pat’s chest as the tears start falling down her cheeks but she just keeps pushing back for more until Pat pulls his fingers out of her mouth, “Say, ‘Please let me come, Daddy’.”

Pat uses the hand on her ass to pull her cheek back so he can brush two of his wet fingers against her hole causing Auston’s eyes to flutter while she lifts her own hand to suck on her fingers, “P-Please let me come, Daddy...I wanna come on your cock like a good girl.” 

Auston’s tone almost makes Pat come right then and there but his baby did so good for him that he’s gotta let her come first, “Okay, Darling, you can come for Daddy now..”

Two more thrusts and Auston’s biting the pillow under Pat’s head to muffle her scream, the way she clenches around him and the way her hole flutters under his fingers causes Pat to come too, both of them breathing heavily as they try to catch their breaths. Auston’s a shaky mess in Pat’s arms as he slowly pulls out of her despite the soft whine she lets out against his neck, “Shh, Baby…Let Daddy clean up.”

There’s a deep flush covering Auston’s body as she slowly comes back to it, her heart hammering in her chest as Pat gently lays her back onto the bed before getting up to tie off the condom and get a washcloth. Auston lays still as she lets Pat wipe her skin before she finally caves and holds her arms up making Pat laugh softly, “Just a few more seconds, Darling.” 

True to his word Pat doesn’t take long before he’s getting them both under the covers, tucking Auston close to let her lay half way onto his chest with one of his arms around her holding Auston close, “Was that okay, Darling?”

Auston rests her chin gently on Pat’s chest, staring up at him like he’s the greatest thing she’s ever seen which is really doing something to Pat’s heart, “That was very okay, Daddy...If I can still call you that.”

She looks so nervous that Pat can’t help but tug her up higher just so he can kiss her softly, a hand tangling in her curls, “You can call me that whenever you like, Darling. Although, let’s not do that in public.”

Auston’s grin makes Pat shake his head fondly as he gently puts her head back down against his chest before pulling the blanket over them, enjoying the way Auston snuggles in close to him with a kiss against his heart, “Love you, Daddy.”

Pat presses a kiss to the top of Auston’s head while slipping a hand down her back to cup her ass making Auston laugh softly, “Love you too, Darling.”


End file.
